Inky Void 5
by TwoEvilAuthoresses
Summary: Guess who's back? Back again? Jenna and Anna are back, that's who! ehehe! Gotta love that Inky Void! The Inky Void has been taken over by the evil brothers! Anna and Jenna and Trunks gather all their anime friends to fight against them! Who will wi


Inky Void 5  
  
Disclaimer: Anna: For my birthday, which was yesterday, someone very kindly gave me Gundam Wing, DBZ, Sailor Moon, and Inuyasha!!!  
  
Jenna: We're sorry, she hasn't taken her medication today. ANNA!!! Go take it!! NOW!!  
  
Anna: I don't wanna!!! *bursts into tears*  
  
Jenna: NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anna: Fine. *grumble, grumble*  
  
Jenna: In reality we don't own Gundam Wing, DBZ, Sailor Moon or Inuyasha. Like so many other authors we wish we did, but we don't claim to because we would be sued, and I only have $20. Thank you.  
  
Trunks: Wow, Jenna was actually the sensible one for once.  
  
Jenna: That's only because Anna didn't take her medication, and someone had to fill in for her.  
  
Trunks: Oh that makes sense.  
  
Jenna: Of course, now on to the story!!  
  
Anna: *who has now taken her medication* Big problem!  
  
Jenna: What now?  
  
Anna: I let D.J. read the fourth Inky Void story and he is taking over the Inky Void.  
  
Jenna: Why I aughta! Lemme at him! Lemme at him!  
  
Anna: Calm down. I have a plan.  
  
Trunks: It better be good. He's gotten in the house!  
  
Anna: Oh no! My house!! That's it! He's gonna get it big time!! Come on! We're going to the Ivory Void, to prepare for battle!  
  
Jenna &Trunks: *sweatdrop*  
  
Anna: Come on! No time for sweatdrops!!  
  
Anna, Jenna, and Trunks jump through the nearest plot hole and arrive in the Ivory Void (Big, empty, white space).  
  
Jenna: What do we do first Anna?  
  
Anna: We whistle to summon all the Anime Casts we want. *whistles for Gundam Wing*  
  
Jenna: *whistles for Sailor Moon*  
  
Trunks: *whistles for Dragon Ball Z*  
  
All three anime casts appear before them.  
  
Anna: We need your help!! My brother, being his evil self, is trying to take over OUR Inky Void!! We must stop them! Will you help us?  
  
All Anime Casts: YEAH!!!  
  
Anna: Alright then.  
  
Anna whistles.  
  
Everyone: *steps forward a little*  
  
LOTS of shelves with LOTS of ammunition come speeding by. (Think the Matrix.)  
  
Heero: *eyes get really, really, REALLY big* This must be heaven. *grabs a gun that is lying before him and grins like an idiot*  
  
Quatre: Oh no..  
  
Anna: Hm, Quatre, this is not going to work. I here by convert you to insane mode.  
  
Quatre: *gets an evil yellow glint in his eyes, and starts picking random guns off shelves*  
  
Anna: I know what we need!!!! Really big swords!!!  
  
Jenna: But we have guns?  
  
Anna: But swords are cool!!!!  
  
Jenna: Whatever you say!  
  
Anna: *whistles and casts of Inuyasha and Rurouni Kenshin appear*  
  
Anna: We are preparing for battle against my evil brother who is trying to take over our Inky Void and we need your help!  
  
Inuyasha: What is it with evil brothers?!  
  
Kenshin: Oro. I've only had to deal with evil brother-in-laws.  
  
Jenna: So you'll help?!  
  
Everyone: Of course!!!  
  
Trunks: Everyone grab a weapon! We're off to the Inky Void! Let the War begin!!!!  
  
Everyone: *cheering*  
  
Everyone jumps down the nearest plot hole to the Inky Void. Heero, the last to arrive, emerges with what appears to be all the remaining weapons from the Ivory Void.  
  
Anna: Heero, were the cherry bombs really necessary? You have a grenade launcher!  
  
Heero: Well, yes, but it's the principle of it.  
  
Anna: What's it?  
  
Heero: Mer........  
  
Jenna: DON'T STEAL MY WORDS!!!! EVEN THOUGH I STOLE THAT ONE FROM MY FRIEND!!  
  
Trunks: Everyone quietly surround the house!  
  
Everyone does so.  
  
Anna: *sniffs* What's that smell?  
  
Jenna: It's D.J. all right!  
  
Sanosuke: *sneezes really loud*  
  
Trunks: *yells* I TOLD YOU TO BE QUIET!!!!!!!!  
  
Anna: Stupid chicken head.  
  
Sanosuke: Sorry, but I had to sneeze.  
  
Trunks: That is no excuse! Drop and give me twenty!!!!  
  
Sanosuke: I don't think so.  
  
Anna: So......... Can we go in now? It is my house you know!  
  
Everyone looks at Anna.  
  
Anna: Well?! Please?! I wanna go in my house! Think of what D.J.'s doing to my Play Station 2!!!  
  
Everyone: Play Station 2?!?!? We have to go rescue it!!! *charges into house*  
  
House: *is quiet and dark*  
  
Sailor Moon: It's quiet and dark in here! Don't you have any lights?!  
  
Anna: *sarcastically* No I don't. Kenshin turn on the lights.  
  
Kenshin: Yes Ma'am.  
  
Anna: Good boy.  
  
Kagome: That's my line!  
  
(A/N: We just realized what we have done. Putting Miroku in a story with the entire cast of Sailor Moon. Thank you, that is all.)  
  
Inuyasha: What's that supposed to mean?!  
  
Kagome: Sit boy!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Owie.  
  
Suddenly the lights turn on.  
  
Anna: What took you so long Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin: You didn't tell me where the light switch was!!!! I had to search the whole house.  
  
Anna: What?! Did you find D.J.??  
  
Kenshin: Oh yeah. I ran into him.  
  
Anna: *smacks forehead/ sweatdrop/ anime fall* (We couldn't make our mind!! ^.^)  
  
Jenna: God it reeks in here! Look at this place!!!  
  
Anna: *faints*  
  
Jenna: Stop that this instant Anna! Wake up! *shakes Anna violently*  
  
Anna: But Mommy! I don't want to go to school today! I want to stay home and bake cookies with you!  
  
Jenna: I'm NOT your Mother! Although sometimes it does feel like it.  
  
Anna: Let's head to my room!  
  
*in Anna's room*  
  
Anna: WHAT HAVE THEY DONE?!????!?!?  
  
Jenna: Calm down. Nothing a little air freshener can't handle.  
  
Inuyasha: Are you kidding?! It's like a pigsty!!!!  
  
Jenna: Fine, so I lied.  
  
Anna: My poor Play Station 2! *cradles Play Station 2*  
  
Everyone: Oh no! We were too late!  
  
Anna: FIND THEM!!!!  
  
Jenna: We can still save the rest of the house! Hopefully.... I think...... Maybe..... No.... It's hopeless.......  
  
Anna: It must burn!!! Fine the boys and bring them to me!  
  
*Later*  
  
*Boys are found and bound and gagged, again, and everyone is outside*  
  
Anna: Now that we are all outside and the boys are bound and gagged, THE HOUSE MUST BURN!!!!  
  
Jenna: *states the obvious* Anna the authors already wrote that sweetheart.  
  
Anna: Don't sweetheart me! *snaps fingers*  
  
Vash the Stampede and Knives from Trigun appear.  
  
Anna: Vash! Destroy the house!  
  
Vash: But I'll kill someone!  
  
Jenna: Everyone's outside Dipshit. Burn the house.  
  
Vash: Alright! *blows up house in blinding flash of light*  
  
Everyone: Ahhhhhhhh!!!! I'm blind!!! Oh wait.... No.... I can see!  
  
Anna and Jenna turn to the boys.  
  
Anna: You will pay for what you have done to my Play Station 2!!!  
  
Jenna: And not the mention the house! *leaning over Anna's shoulder*  
  
Anna: I'm handling this thank you very much!  
  
Jenna: But no one but you cares about the Play Station 2.  
  
Anna: Go to hell....  
  
Jenna: Been there done that!  
  
Anna motions Knives over.  
  
Anna: SOMEONE THROW THEM DOWN A PLOT HOLE!!!!!  
  
Sailor Chibi Chibi who is closest, besides Anna, picks up BOTH boys and throws them down a plot hole.  
  
Sailor Chibi Chibi: Chibi!!!!  
  
Anna: Thank you so much. *whispers in Knives' ear* They're spiders Knives. Kill the spiders.  
  
Knives: *gets evil look in his eyes* Make way for the butterflies!! *jumps down plot hole*  
  
Jenna: We have to seal the plot holes against the boy you know!  
  
Anna: I'm on it! *snaps fingers*  
  
Dark: Where am I? I like it. It's black.  
  
Jenna: We need you to do that feather sealing thingy you do all time.... Mer......  
  
Dark: Umm, k.....  
  
Anna: It's for my brother and her brother. We don't want them ever in the Inky Void again!  
  
Dark: Okay! Will do.  
  
*Later*  
  
Plot holes have been sealed and everyone has gone back to there own anime worlds except Dark who we decided to keep with us. And Knives, but he's busy at the moment. *Evil laugh*  
  
Jenna: Oh Dark!!!!!! Guess what I have! *holds up picture of Risa*  
  
Dark: *transforms into Daisuke*  
  
Jenna: * evil gleam in her eye* *holds pic up again*  
  
Daisuke: *turns back into Dark*  
  
Jenna: I love it! One minute you're eighteen the next you're fourteen!! *holds up pic again*  
  
Trunks: *tries to help out poor Daisuke/ Dark by grabbing the picture*  
  
Jenna: *is beaten* *sulks* Mer...............  
  
Anna: And that's all folks!!!!!  
  
Special appearances by......... Rurouni Kenshin, Trigun, and DN Angel, all of whom we don't own thank you. That is all. Mer.........  
  
Meanwhile in the Sailor Moon universe, a mistake has been made!  
  
Miroku: So, will any of you bear my child?  
  
Sango: *beats Miroku over the head with her giant boomerang* 


End file.
